Reminisce
by unanymousdeen
Summary: Bigby was the only person she'd ever tell what happened with the Seven Dwarves. He'd listen. He always does. One-shot. Bigby/Snow. Much fluff.


**So I did this thing and it lead to that thing and then I wrote this thing. The Wolf Among Us made me buy the Fables comics and now I can't contain my feels or stop myself from reading the comics. This never happened in the Fables series, but I thought it would be interesting to write about. Snow decides to tell Bigby about what happened with the dwarves. **

**On another note, this takes place...uh, well, good question...sometime after the little Civil War with the wooden soldiers, but before Snow has her babies.**

**This might be pretty OOC but I tried. I just had a lot of feels and they couldn't be controlled nor contained. Bigby and Snow are cute and adorable and there was nothing stopping me from writing this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Snow, what do we need to talk about?" Bigby asked curiously as he helped his partner find a comfortable seat on the couch. Snow held onto one of his hands as the man tried to pull away. "What's so important?"

The raven-haired woman sighed as she peered down, slightly tugging on the werewolf's hand to urge him to sit down. "This is important to me, Bigby. I trust you."

He heard the sincerity and desperation in her voice as she begged him to listen. Snow's expression fell to one of sorrow and anguish.

"I want you to hear this. You...need to hear this."

Bigby sat down and Snow released his other hand, twining hers nervously together over her abdomen.

Bigby reached over and took her folded hands in his, offering the woman his comfort. Snow relaxed somewhat, letting out a deep sigh. "You know about the seven dwarves, right?"

Bigby leaned in, shaking his head. "Snow, you don't have to—"

"No." The woman furrowed her eyebrows, briefly closing her eyes. "I will tell you because I want to."

Bigby's lips curled to one corner, his thumbs drawing soft circles over her knuckles.

"When my aunt tried to rid of me, she sent for a man to kill me in the woods where I would never be found." Snow felt Bigby's grip on her hands tighten the slightest. "I begged him to let me live. To this day," she looked up at the werewolf, "I've never stopped thanking that man, whoever he was."

Their eyes locked and a comfortable silence spread around them. Snow decided to speak up again after reveling in the man's warm gaze.

"I thought I had found my mother's cabin when I ran. But, it wasn't the same. My gut wrenched the moment I stepped into that damn house."

She paused briefly, breaking their shared gaze. Snow's hands curled into fists under Bigby's palms and the man leaned in, his expression bearing one of concern. He didn't speak, knowing better than to ask she if she wanted to stop. Snow was persistent, Bigby knew that very well. She would tell him anyways.

"Every...single...day they did...horrible things to me...they took their turns taking advantage of me..." Tears started falling from her reddened eyes, trickling down to her jaw and chin. Bigby leaned in and touched his forehead to Snow's, holding both her hands in his left as he raised his right to brush the side of the woman's face. Bigby's palm curled around Snow's jaw, thumb carressing her cheek and fingers finding themselves tanlged in her black hair.

"When I ate that apple and fell into a coma," she wiped her eyes, sniffling, "the dwarves dumped me in the woods. They left me to die." She said bitterly, tightening her fists. "And then Charming found me; brought me back to his castle and asked for my hand in marriage when I woke up. What else was I going to do? He was the only one I thought who cared."

Snow paused briefly to watch Bigby's fingers run smoothly over her hands.

"I hated the bedding ceremony." Her voice was as bitter as before. Bigby could hear the resentment in her tone. "Charming wanted an heir. Who was I to stop him? I was his wife—a woman with no say in his desires, regardless of my past _circumstances_."

"Did you…?" Bigby hesitated to ask, but tried his best to do so appropriately.

"No." Snow said calmly. "Nothing ever worked. Charming was pretty unhappy about it."

She chuckled quietly, freeing one of her hands from his grasp to place it on her swollen stomach. Bigby smiled slightly at the sight. "And then you came prancing along after all the shit I went through centuries later."

Snow looked up at her partner, holding her gaze with Bigby. She tried her best to show him her love.

"It was so easy for us. I know we were under that spell, but I wouldn't be lying if I said I wish I was conscious."

Bigby's smile faded and his right hand dropped to join the other over her knees. "You...regret it? Would've wanted to stop it?"

Snow shook her head, putting her hands over the man's jaw. "No, no, no." She pulled him down so that they touched foreheads again. Snow's eyes turned downwards as did Bigby's. "When it happened, I was afraid. But now, as I think back to it," her thumbs drew curves along his cheeks, "I wished I had felt everything."

The werewolf tensed, feeling a strange sensation build inside him. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it felt like.

Snow sensed the man's confliction and reached for one of his hands, placing it on her belly. "Bigby, it took me too long to realize that I love you. I denied everything because I was afraid. It's my only regret."

Bigby raised an eyebrow at her confession, focusing somewhat on the curve of Snow's abdomen. "You don't regret finding the dwarves? Or being with Prince Charming?"

Snow curled Bigby's hair around her fingers, feeling every strand's softness. "I did at first. Turning you away was worse that how _they _treated me. I would've never learned to love again without you."

Bigby cracked a smile.

"Because you're so damn persistent." Snow continued and smirked, tugging on the man's hair.

Bigby chuckled, his half-lidded eyes gliding upwards to peer at his partner. She caught his gaze before closing her eyes, that smile of hers still very much there.

He felt her small, smooth hand slide over his on her belly.

A light pat-pat triggered the nerves of his fingers. Snow giggled softly.

Bigby reached for the back of the woman's neck, gently tugging her in his direction. Snow's eyes didn't open, understanding and expecting the wolf's reaction. Bigby pressed his mouth against hers, craving the fair woman's taste and reveling in the softness of her lips.

Their kiss wasn't long, but it was plenty full of love and want for the other. Bigby pulled away, itching to ask the one question burning at the back of his mind:

"What were you afraid of?"

Snow White, slightly taken aback by the sudden inquiry, dropped her hand and sat still. She glanced downwards, but her chin was met by the gentle touch of her lover, lifting the woman's head to look the man in the eye.

"You don't have to be afraid with me." Bigby spoke softly.

Snow dared not to break their contact, but hoped he read in her eyes that she trusted him with all her heart. "I was afraid of remembering my past."

"Why?"

"I had never learned to block those memories back then, and the last thing I wanted was to have children. I would've never forgave myself had I done so with one of the dwarves or Prince Charming. I never wanted for my future child to be a constant, dreaded reminder of every single bad thing that's happened to me." Snow's chin fell to her chest. Glancing down at her belly, she felt the warm hand over her's tighten. Her voice started to crack, more tears threatening to touch her cheeks. "I thought I had made another mistake when I found out I was pregnant; another miscalcuated step resulting in my worst fear because back then, I didn't want to know anyone that way anymore. Instinctively, I panicked."

Bigby's heart swelled with sympathy for his woman.

"I was so angry at you because the men with the most power in my life have always been cruel. I didn't expect you to leave because I asked you to. I expected you to blame me, like all the others did when something bad happened after I stopped yelling."

Before Snow had a chance to continue, Bigby crushed his lips against hers. He caught her by surprise, although Snow allowed his lip's embrace to sooth her aching heart. She let the tears fall as they kissed, burying her hands in Bigby's hair just like before. She felt both his palms touch the sides of her stomach, making her heart ache with happiness rather than grief. Bigby did not take pride in the fact that he shared a bed with Snow. The werewolf took pride in his child, that of which he created with a woman he so dearly loved.

Briefly in-between their kisses, the man had paused to whisper, "Don't you ever decide that this kid is something bad that happened to you or me."

Snow nodded, sniffling.

"I love you, Snow. More than anything in every world." His eyes burned with fire behind those dark irises. "I would tear down the sky for you and our baby. I would serve the heart of every enemy in the Homeland to you on a _golden _platter."

Snow chuckled before reconnecting their lips once more.


End file.
